La vitesse
by Little wolf of snow
Summary: Micro-Ice se laisse mourrir. Il se dit que c'est sa faute. Il n'est plus lui même, il a perdu l'étincelle qui le faisait vivre. En faite, elle lui a fait tout perdre. La vitesse.


**Blabla de début :** Bon, je laisse mes brouillons de fics sur le côté pour vous raconter cette histoire. Je tien à prévenir qu'elle sera centrée sur l'amitié de Mice et D'jok. Ça fait un bon moment que je réfléchie dessus… Et j'ai longtemps hésitée à la faire. Mais comme j'avais l'impression que si je ne la faisais pas je n'arriverais pas à passer à autre chose, je la fait !

**Disclaimer :** La série Galactik Football appartient à Charles Barrez et Vincent Vandelli. L'histoire me vient d'une chanson que j'ai écoutée, ne vous fatiguez pas à me demander le titre, je ne le connais pas !

**Remerciement :** A MJ qui me supporte et qui m'encourage, à Sid pour ses écrits que j'attends toujours avec impatience, à Neila-Louve qui reste fidèle à Qui peut le juger et à tous les gens qui me lisent dans l'ombre sans que je le sache, qu'ils aiment ou pas !

**Musique du moment** : « Whispers in the darck » de Skillet

**Kiff du moment** : lire « Artemis Fowl ».

**La vitesse.**

Dans une grande maison, un jeune homme était là, assis devant une grande baie-vitrée qui laissait apparaitre la beauté des montagnes Akiliaines. Ces montagnes, il les avaient toutes descendues, battant surement un bon nombre de records de vitesse. Mais désormais, il avait plutôt l'impression qu'elles le narguaient de leurs grandeurs inaccessibles. Il laissa un soupire passer ses lèvres fines. Peut-être était-ce la solitude qui le rendait triste… Sûrement… Son regard vide fixait la neige d'un air absent, comme si elle lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs.

Un bruit de pas résonna dans les couloirs. La porte de la pièce s'ouvrit, laissant une grande jeune fille aux longs cheveux entrer : Mei.

La fraicheur de la pièce la fit frissonner. Elle s'approcha du jeune homme toujours assit, qui ne lui avait même pas accordé un regard, comme si il était coupé du monde.

-On va faire un tour en ville, tu veux venir avec nous ? demanda-t-elle de sa voix claire.

Seul le silence lui répondit. Un silence qui était devenu bien trop assourdissant à son goût…

-Tu sais Micro-Ice, il va bien falloir que tu sortes dehors un jour…

Micro-Ice tourna légèrement la tête : signe de refus total.

Mei poussa un soupir de tristesse. Elle lui fit un bisou sur la joue et sortit de la pièce les larmes aux yeux. Ça faisait plus de deux mois que le numéro trois n'avait plus dit un mot… Un peu moins qu'il n'était plus sortit de cette pièce froide et sans vie.

Elle essuya une larme sur sa joue d'un geste qui était presque devenu habituel. Elle n'arrivait pas à décrocher ses pensées de cette silhouette, de plus en plus fragile, sans vie, assise sur une chaise. Micro-Ice avait perdu sa bonne humeur, sa joie de vivre…

Mei traversa le hall, rejoignant les autres Snow-Kids devant la porte d'entrée. Elle fut accueillie par des regards interrogateurs. Tous laissaient transparaitre une seule et même question : « Alors, il sort ? ».

Mei secoua mollement sa tête de la droite vers la gauche, baissant la tête. La réponse fut accueillie par des visages soucieux et des longs soupirs de tristesse. Les SK partirent de l'enceinte de la fac le cœur lourd.

Micro-Ice avait à peine remarqué le départ de Mei. Son esprit était comme hypnotisé par le paysage. Il ne disait plus rien. Il savait bien que les SK en souffraient, mais c'était trop dur pour lui. Tout était trop dur. Il n'arrivait plus à regarder qui que ce soit dans les yeux. Il n'en pouvait plus de voire des larmes courir sur les joues blanches de sa mère. Il n'arrivait plus à parler à Mei sans que sa douleur ne l'assaille plus fortement encore. Il n'arrivait plus à regarder ses amis sans se sentir affreusement coupable. Il se coupait du monde presque égoïstement. Il se sentait vide.

Les SK avaient trouvés la situation tellement désespérée qu'ils avaient même demandés à Maïa de venir lui parler, d'essayer de le guérir avec ses ondes ou de tenter de lire ses pensées pour pouvoir trouver les mots justes par la suite. Mais la pauvre femme était restée impuissante pour les simples et bonnes raisons que Mice ne voulait pas parler, qu'il ne pouvait pas être guérit et qu'il ne pensait a rien. Il n'était plus qu'une coquille vide.

Micro-Ice ferma les yeux, laissant une larme rayer sa peau pale. Une coquille vide. Son âme était partie avec la _sienne_, tout simplement. Mais son corps n'avait pas suivi ce qui était partit. C'était ce qu'_il_ désirait après tout : qu'il survive. Mais quel intérêt y a-t-il à vivre parmi des spectres ?

Mice relâcha ses muscles endoloris de ne pas avoirs bougé de cette chaise depuis peut être deux jours. Pas même pour manger. Sydney et Harvey se donnait pourtant du mal pour préparer des repas nourrissants et tenter de le lui faire avaler. Et ce qu'ils préparaient n'était pas mauvais, non, Mice ne le mangeait pas simplement parce qu'il ne supportait pas l'idée d'avaler quoi que ce soit : ça lui rappellerai qu'il est toujours vivant. Presque contre nature.

Un nouveau soupir se fit entendre. Micro-Ice se redressa à l'aide de ses coudes, sans se lever pour autant. Il attrapa une couverture posée à ses pieds, l'enroula autour de son buste et ferma les yeux. Un sommeil lourd s'emparât de lui, faisant remonter à la surface ses souvenirs. Les souvenirs de cette fameuse soirée. Cette soirée où tout avait basculé, où toute sa joie l'avait quittée ainsi que sa voix. Il y avait deux mois de cela. Avec D'jok.

* * *

Micro-Ice regardait la route d'un air pensif, son téléphone à la main. Il poussa un soupir, produisant un nuage de fumée devant sa bouche. L'aire d'Akilian était froid le soir, encore plus qu'à l'accoutumée d'ailleurs ! Le jeune garçon se frotta les bras comme pour chasser les morsures du froid qui passaient sa veste.

_Bon, ça fait plus d'un quart d'heure qu'il devrait être là… mais qu'est-ce qu'il fou bordel ?_

A ce moment-là la lumière de phares apparut au loin sur la route gelée.

_Pas trop tôt !_

Une moto rouge et noire approcha de lui, réduisant progressivement sa vitesse. Le conducteur posa pied à terre et retira son casque assortit à la bécane laissant place à une tête rousse aux yeux verts : D'jok.

-S'lut Mice ! s'exclama-t-il joyeusement. Alors, t'as envie de faire un tour d'après ce que j'ai compris ?

-Mmf… N'empêche que t'en a mis du temps pour arriver !

-Le temps d'expliquer à Mei ce que c'est que l'entraide masculine et de partir… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé en fait ?

-Bah… Zoéline m'a vue avec Yuki et ça a tourné au vinaigre… dit-il en croisant les bras.

-Ah… Tu sors avec laquelle maintenant alors ?

-Ni l'une ni l'autre. Lâcha le cadet la mine dépitée.

-Ah… Bon, monte ! Ça te changera les idées !

-Mais…

-Quoi ? T'as pas envie ?

-Si, si… Mais tu n'as qu'un seul casque, pas question de monter sur ce truc comme ça ! Déjà qu'à la base j'ai pas trop confiance… Alors sans casque…

-Comment ça t'as pas confiance ?

-J'ai un assez mauvais souvenir de la fois où t'avais fait un tour avec la voiture de Maïa…

-Mais ça n'a rien à voir ! J'avais même pas encore mon permis ! Et puis ils avaient cas pas construire une maison à cet endroit-là !

-Mmmm… Mice n'avait pas l'aire tout à fait convaincu pour autant…

D'jok sourit et lança son casque dans les mains de son meilleur ami. Ce dernier lui lança un regard interrogateur.

-Prend le, j'ai l'habitude de faire de la moto moi. Et puis si un de nous deux devait survivre, autant que ce soit toi.

Micro-Ice eu le visage étiré d'un grand sourire. D'jok avait ses trucs à lui pour montrer son affection. Le cadet enfila le casque juste à sa taille et monta derrière le roux. La moto démarra dans un bruit de moteur et fila sur les routes gelées d'Akilian.

Micro-Ice, toujours très peu rassuré, se collait à D'jok, ses bras autour de sa taille comme pour se persuader qu'il n'allait pas tomber. Le rouquin tourna la tête et ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant la tête que faisait son meilleur ami. Il lui cria pour être sûr de se faire entendre :

-Hey ! Relaxe Mice ! Si c'est pour que tu stresses comme ça, autant descendre et aller dans une boite de nuit !

-Non, non ! Ça va ! Evite juste d'aller trop vite…

-Pourquoi ? T'aimes pas la vitesse ?

-J'aime pas le verglas, ça me fait peur…

Sans même lui répondre, D'jok quitta les petites routes de la ville et déboucha sur les grandes autoroutes qui reliaient les villes entres elles. L'autoroute en question était presque vide, ils ne croisaient qu'une voiture de temps à autre. Les routes d'Akilian avaient beau être à ciel ouvert, il était rare que du verglas fasse briller la route ! Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elles étaient aspergées de sel ou de produits spéciaux tous les jours pour faire baisser le nombre d'accident qui était catastrophique il y avait quelques années.

Micro-Ice se détendit enfin. Il était certain que la route était sûre ! Il se détacha donc légèrement du dos de son meilleur ami et profita du spectacle magnifique qu'offrais les montagnes gelées d'Akilian en pleine nuit. Les montagnes reflétaient la lueur argentée de la lune et projetait des lumières fantomatiques bleus sur les pleines enneigées qui s'étendaient à leurs pieds.

Mice sourit, il aimait sa planète plus que n'importe quel endroit au monde ! Même le Genèse Stadium n'arrivait pas à la cheville de la planète des glaces.

D'jok tourna légèrement sa tête vers lui. Soulagé de voir un sourire éclairer son visage.

-Je peux accélérer un peu maintenant ? demanda-t-il d'un air faussement innocent.

Micro-Ice sourit de plus belle, D'jok aussi savait comment faire pour avoir ce qu'il désirait : la vitesse.

Au fond de lui-même, le numéro trois devait bien s'avouer que lui aussi il aimait la vitesse ! Peut-être pas autant que son meilleur ami, mais tout de même suffisamment pour accepter que ce dernier ne passe de 100 km/h à 200 voire 250 en quelques secondes. D'jok avait beau lui promettre de ne pas aller trop vite, Micro-Ice n'était pas naïf à ce point ! D'jok n'avait pas acheté la moto la plus rapide du marché pour ensuite rouler comme le faisait sa mère !

La moto poussa un rugissement et Micro-Ice dût fortement s'accrocher à D'jok pour ne pas tomber. Le paysage autour de lui passait à une telle vitesse qu'il se rendit à peine compte que la moto avait déjà changée de voie pour aller sur une nouvelle autoroute. Les montagnes furent vites remplacées par des arbres gelés et des lacs immenses. La lumière des lampadaires illuminant la chaussée légèrement défoncée par endroits.

-Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ? hurla Mice pour tenter de couvrir les bruits combinés des bruits des pneus contre la route défoncée et du vent. Peine perdue.

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? répondit le rouquin dans un murmure qui devait logiquement être un hurlement.

-Où est-ce qu'on va ?

-Hein ?

Mice poussa un soupir. Dans ce cas autant attendre d'être arrivés. D'jok avait dût comprendre qu'il abandonnait le dialogue car il était déjà de nouveau concentré sur la route.

Mice dût attendre plusieurs minutes avant que D'jok ne change de route. Une route de meilleure qualité en passant.

Le bruit incessant des pneus se taisant enfin, le dialogue put se faire convenablement. Le cadet appris donc que son ainé avait décidé de l'emmener à une fête foraine située à environ une heure de route de leur position.

-Mais on peut y arriver beaucoup plus vite si on veut ! ajouta immédiatement le rouquin avec un sourire suggestif.

-T'es à combien ?

-A peine 235km/h !

-Comment ça «à peine» ?

D'jok ne répondit rien mais accéléra de plus belle, slalomant sur les différentes voies vides de l'autoroute, arrachant des cris de protestations au plus jeune. Comme pour l'embêter encore plus, D'jok se mit à faire rouler son bolide seulement sur sa roue avant… Suivie de sa roue arrière… à une vitesse de presque 260km/h…

Désormais, Micro-Ice hurlait en se cramponnant le mieux qu'il pouvait à son meilleur ami.

-D'jok, j' t'en supplie, arrête !

Seul des éclats de rires lui répondaient.

-Putain D'jok ! Pose ta roue avant !

Se rendant compte de l'angoisse dans la voix du jeune garçon, D'jok posa sa roue et roula sans faire d'acrobaties. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son compteur : 290km/h. Aïe ! Valait mieux ralentir un peu ! Si Micro-Ice regardait le compteur il pouvait être sûr de se faire engeuler comme jamais ! Il appuya donc progressivement sur la pédale prévue pour faire ralentir sa fusée…

Micro-Ice remua dans son dos.

-Dis, tu veux pas ralentir un peu ? Je trouve que t'abuses un peu trop de l'accélérateur là…

Seul le vent lui répondit… Faisant monter son angoisse d'un cran. D'accord il aimait bien aller vite, mais il y avait des limites tout de même.

-D'jok, ralentis s'te'plais !

-…

-Ralentis je te dis ! Tu vas trop vite !

Un grand panneau numérique annonçant un virage apparut sur leur droite, disparaissant tout aussi rapidement à cause de la vitesse.

-Tu diras à Mei que je l'aime ?

-Quoi ?

-Tu lui diras ?

-…

D'jok tourna sa tête vers lui. Un sourire triste sur les lèvres, puis retourna sa tête en direction de la route devant lui.

-Je… Je lui dirais…

-Je suis désolé Micro-Ice.

-Pou…pourquoi ?

-De t'avoir emmen…

Micro-Ice ne connut jamais la fin de sa phrase. La moto s'était avancée dans le virage, la vitesse étant trop grande, elle n'avait pût tourner… Percutant la barre de sécurité de plein fouet. Les deux passagers furent propulsés en avant, leurs corps rencontrèrent la terre gelée avec force. La moto, emportée par son hélant ne manqua pas de retomber sur eux. La dernière chose que vit Micro-Ice avant de sombrer dans le néant fut le visage de D'jok, couvert de sang, qui lui souriait… les yeux vides.

Quand l'esprit de Micro-Ice reprit conscience qu'il possédait des pensées et un corps, la première chose qu'il put penser fut : « il m'avait donné son casque… ».

Cette constatation devint très vite une lamentation. Puis il lui sembla replonger dans un trou sans fin.

Quand son esprit repris conscience une nouvelle fois, ses lamentation reprirent immédiatement, suivies de remords affreux… Le noir qui semblait l'envelopper ne faisant qu'empirer les choses. Puis doucement, a défaut de voire quoi que ce soit, il entendit le murmure d'un son répétitif. Un murmure qui s'intensifia vite lui permettant de distinguer très distinctement des «BIP», jusqu'à devenir un hurlement. Au bout d'un moment le bruit devint tel qu'il ressentait l'envie de hurler à son tour.

D'un seul coup, son esprit sembla se souvenir qu'en plus avoir la capacitée d'entendre, il possédait également un corps. La douleur se fit insoutenable. C'était comme si chaque partie de son corps tentait d'engluer son esprit.

Micro–Ice remarqua pourtant que même si la douleur était présente dans chaque parties de son corps, le faisant atrocement souffrir, la douleur était bien plus présente au niveau de ses jambes.

Puis il reprit d'un coup conscience de la notion de l'espace. Il était allongé dans un lit… Une odeur étrange flottant dans l'air. Le «BIP» ne s'arrêtait pas et semblait suivre un rythme précis. Une main serait la sienne.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent doucement, puis se refermèrent aussitôt, aveuglés par la luminosité de la pièce. Il lui sembla attendre une éternité, puis il réussit à ouvrir les yeux plus convenablement.

Il se trouvait dans une chambre très simple aux murs blancs, dans un coin, une montagne de cartes de vœux avec des ballons, des fleurs et même des peluches. A ses côtés, une machine affichait des oscillations en émettant des «BIP» sonores. Son cœur. Puis porta son attention sur ce qui se trouvait plus proche de lui. Il était dans un lit aux draps couleurs crème, une personne endormie à côté de lui, la tête posée sur le matelas, sa main dans la sienne. Il mit quelques secondes à reconnaitre Mei. La douleur lui revint, accompagnée des paroles de D'jok : « _Tu diras à Mei que je l'aime ?_ »

* * *

Micro-Ice se réveilla les joues mouillées de larmes. Il renifla et bascula sa tête en arrière sur le dossier, tentant de chasser ses mauvaises pensées. Il retira la couverture qu'il avait autour du buste et la posa par terre. Il regarda sa montre : 19 : 30.

Il soupira, dans trente minutes, Sydney et Harvey viendraient essayer de le faire manger… Tout simplement hors de question ! Il savait pertinemment que les SK ne rentreraient pas avant 22h…

Il poussa un soupir en regardant les derniers rayons du soleil ondoyer sur les flancs des montagnes. Il regarda en direction de la porte. Peut-être sera-est-ce une bonne chose de sortir pour échapper aux deux robots… Ca faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas admiré la lune et les étoiles…

Satisfait de son projet, il mit sa couverture sur ses genoux, saisit les roues de son fauteuil et traversa la salle froide et sombre. Refermant la porte derrière lui.

L'accident lui avait pris beaucoup de choses : sa voix, son meilleur ami, le football et ses jambes.

_**FIN**_

* * *

**Blabla de fin :** Et oui, c'est finit… Ca change des registres de d'habitude je vous l'accorde ! Ca vous a plus ?

Review ?


End file.
